The Reason
by SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Set inbetween 5x4 and 5x5 but is AU to the show and the episodes aren't mentioned. H.G comes back to Univille to tell Myka how she feels. Bering and Wells. Please read, fave, comment. Claudia Steve and Pete are mentioned too.


**The Reason**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warehouse 13 nor its characters. If I did Bering and Wells would be cannon by the finale and Pyka would stay the awesome 'bromance' it's always been.

A/N: I got the idea for this story while listening to The Reason – Hoobstank in Salagaymander's mix called Love Lost, Love Found. Listen to it here: /salagaymander/love-lost-love-found

Myka was in her bedroom in the B&amp;B, crying yet again over H.G Wells. After saying goodbye to her in Boone, she doubted she would see H.G again despite what they had said. Music started playing loudly and it was coming from downstairs. She thought it was just Claudia playing her music loudly, but hen an all too familiar voice started singing loudly.

Myka could barely hear it from her bedroom but she would recognise the voice anywhere. Myka went downstairs and froze in her tracks as she saw Helena standing at the bottom of the stairs, singing her heart out.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

As Helena was singing Myka's eyes filled with tears and she got a big grin on her face, one she only has around H.G.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

"While H.G finished singing Myka walked slowly down the stairs towards Helena and stood in front of her just as the song ended. "What are you doing?" Myka wondered amusedly. "I was serenading you, isn't that something people do to show their affection for someone?" Helena asked. "Only in films" Myka answered. "Ah" Helena muttered.

"It was very sweet" Myka commented, "but what are you doing here? I thought you were with Nate?" Helena took Mykas hand and led her to sit down in the living room. "After the situation with the primal artefact, Nate wouldn't forgive me for lying to him and he couldn't trust me especially after putting him and Adelade in danger. I left and I was a little surprised that I was only sad over losing Adelade. I didn't know wat to do nor what I wanted so that night I stayed in a hotel and then I went on a journey in the mountains to discover what I wanted, to clear my head and to finally listen to what my heart was screaming at me" Helena explained.

"And what was your heart telling you?" Myka questioned. "It was and is telling me to come back here to Univille…to you, to tell you how I feel and to fight for you. Like the song says I'm not a perfect person and I regret what I did to hurt you. I've found a reason to change who I was from the grief stricken, anger filled woman to who I really am. To completely accept myself for who I am, and who I love. The reason is you. I want to start over new." Helena told her.

H.G and Myka were sitting on the couch, on either end, facing each other. They both had tears rolling down their faces, overcome with the emotions they had buried for five years. "Who do you love?" Myka asked, even though she thought she knew the answer, she needed to hear it. "You. I love you Myka Ophelia Bering. I'm in love with you…I have been since I first saw you in my home in London before you knew who I was." Helena confirmed.

Myka moved forward on the couch and into Helena's arms. They embraced as they cried and held each other tightly, not wanting to let go and finally feeling whole again. Once her tears had stopped Myka lent back so she could see face. She wiped Helena's tears away as well as her own, then leaned in and kissed Helena with all the love and emotion she felt for the older woman.

They parted when they needed oxygen and Myka told her, "I love you too…I have since I first saw you that day". They sat in silence for a moment, in each other's arms, until a thought crossed Myka's mind. "So are you going to stay here? Are you going to be an agent?" She asked.

"I've spoken to the regents and Artie and I'm going to stay here and run the B&amp;B. Abigail will still be the warehouse's therapist and own the B&amp;B, but I'll be making the breakfast in the mornings and keeping the kitchen stocked with food. I'll also provide the team with my knowledge and help on missions if needed. In my spare time I might start a new book that I've been thinking about" Helena informed her.

"Well I'm glad you'll be staying here and I can't wait to read your book" Myka replied smiling. "Speaking of books…Pete tells me you're writing a book," H.G started and Myka buried her head into her hands, "he said you've only gotten to page six but it's '_kinda a spy romance novel, with a sci-fi bend' and he only got to read, 'but who was this woman, and why did she'…I'd like to read it. It sounds ever so interesting"._

_Myka lifted her head to look at Helena, who as a knowing look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "It's embarrassing and I haven't gotten very far in it" Myka mumbled, blushing bright red. Before H.G could say anything else Pete walked into the B&amp;B. "Everything ok in here ladies?" He asked as he walked into the living room with Claudia and Steve behind him. "H.G your bags have just got here" Claudia told her._

_"Everything's fine…we've sorted things out between us and…we're together" Myka answered Pete. "We are?" Helena asked looking at Myka. "We are" Myka confirmed. They kissed lovingly until Pete interrupted them, "Enough with the smoochy smoochy". They parted, Myka blushing and H.G glaring at Pete. "Congrats guys!" Claudia squealed walking over and hugging them both. Steve congratulated them too, giving Myka a hug. "Let's go and put your things in our room" Myka said, led Helena out of the room and upstairs, collecting the luggage on the way._


End file.
